Sign
by Lina Halim
Summary: a one shot Battle Royale fiction. an insight on Kiriyama Kazuo's private life before BR. C&C, no flames please.


**Title: **Sign

**Author: **Setchan/Lina

**Series: **Battle Royale

**Disclaimer: **Original Battle Royale characters are copyright of Koushun Takami. Any originals are mine. BR Characters in this fiction are portrayed as they appear in the movie (physical) and novel (personality/attitude).

**Warning: **If you're not a fan of any fan fiction that involves original characters, don't read. I don't want flames. I appreciate comments.

**Chapter: **Ships & Stars

For those who were in the same class as Kiriyama Kazuo knows that he wasn't a man of many words. He maybe smart, talented & good looking, his personality could use a little work. It's not like he has a bad personality though. He is, however, the leader of the Kiriyama family gang in Shiroiwa Junior High School.

Even those who are close to Kiriyama wouldn't know anything about his love life. Or if he even had one. His reputation with the girls did not hold. A lot of girls shun themselves away from him. Not that Kiriyama minded. He never had a use for a love life anyways.

It was one sunny afternoon that Kiriyama decided to ditch his driver and hop on the train home. What made him do this, he doesn't know. He didn't care.

It was rush hour (as usual) in the train when he got in. People from all walks of life cramped up into one train. Businessmen, housewives, school kids.

Kiriyama heard a groan. He saw one arm sticking out from in between two women in suits. Then he saw a shoulder squeezing through the two as well.

"Ex-cuse-me…" said a small voice.

Kiriyama looked down (he was tall) in the direction where the voice came from. A girl in a private school uniform (sweater vest, shirt, pleated skirt) squeezed through, making her way to the door (although it was quite a long way till the next stop, but she was still quite far from the door, and she still has to squeeze out). Kiriyama just watched and waited for the train to stop (he was near the door anyways).

The train reached the station. The station wasn't the prime stop for most of the people in the train. Kiriyama got off. He saw the girl struggling to get out. She looked quite worried, fearing that the train doors might close on her. Kiriyama stepped forward and took her hand. He pulled her out onto the platform just before the door closed.

The girl looked up at Kiriyama. His expression did not change.

"Um… Thanks. I guess," she said.

"Don't mention it."

Both didn't move an inch. Both stared at each other. Until the announcement chimed.

"Patrons are advised to stand behind the yellow line," said the announcement.

"Um. I guess I'll be going. Thanks for pulling me out of the train." The girl turned around to run to the exit.

"Hey," Kiriyama called. "You live near the community center don't you?"

The girl stopped and turned around to face Kiriyama. "Yeah… How did you know?"

"My place is that big blue mansion, a block away from the community center. I always see you walking your dog."

"You're… Kiriyama… aren't you?"

"Kiriyama Kazuo."

The girl took a step back. He couldn't blame her. His reputation for being the leader of one of the most powerful gang in the Shiroiwa area was frightening, not just to junior high school students, but to high school students as well.

"I won't hurt you. You don't have to worry," he said. "It's getting dark and a girl shouldn't be walking alone."

"You're worried?"

Kiriyama began walking towards the exit. He stopped and looked at her, "are you coming or what?"

She sighed and ran to Kiriyama. "My name's Shiina. Kitamura Shiina."

* * *

Four months had passed since Kiriyama met Shiina at the train station.

_If only you'd talk more I wouldn't be so frustrated trying to figure out what you're thinking…_

A month after they met, Shiina confessed to Kiriyama. From the day they met, Kiriyama had told Shiina to call him Kazuo instead of Kiriyama-kun (with condition that he stops calling her Kitamura-san).

Kiriyama had always been a good-looking person, no matter what he was wearing. He didn't look 15. He looked older. He was tall, not resembling 15 at all. Shiina met him in his school uniform. He looked good, regardless.

Today he wore a pair of jeans that wasn't so baggy or too tight. He matched it with a black t-shirt and wore a jacket with a fur collar over it. His poofy light brown hair stayed the same.

Shiina learned that Kiriyama was 2 years her senior, but she didn't care. Although Shiina was 13, she didn't look her age either. She wasn't beautiful, but she was attractive. Average attractive. Her hair was just a little below her chin. It reminded Kiriyama of Nakagawa Noriko from his class in Shiroiwa. She had on a baby tee under a jacket similar to the one Kiriyama has (only hers had a hood), matched with a checkered skirt and ankle high boots.

She finished her burger before he did. Kiriyama wasn't even halfway through.

"The holidays are coming up," Shiina started, trying to initiate a conversation with him.

"Um…"

"My parents have a cabin up in the mountains… and they were wondering if you'd like to come along."

"When?"

"Next weekend."

"I think I can make it. There's this school trip tomorrow. For some reason we're all forced to go for it." Kiriyama shrugged.

Shiina stared at the fries on her tray. She suddenly recalled the time where she confessed to Kiriyama.

They were walking out of the train station as usual. But on one fateful sunny day…

"Kiriyama-kun… I don't really know how to say this but… I, uh, kinda, sorta, like… you…" Shiina confessed. "I know it sounds kinda stupid. I mean you're a gang leader and all that and I'll understand if you rejected me or anything. I mean, like, it'll be no big deal…"

It was then Shiina realized she was rambling non-stop. God, that was embarrassing. I can't believe I just did that.

Shiina just looked up at Kiriyama and flashed a nervous smile. She couldn't stand still. She was moving around so much. Well, what do you expect? Shiina was nervous. Confessing feelings to someone is not an easy task.

Kiriyama didn't respond. He looked down at Shiina (height factor) with the same beautiful but cold eyes. He turned to look at the station exit. He lung his bag over his left shoulder from his right and took Shiina's left hand into his right hand.

He's holding my hand. Oh my god…

"Hey."

That snapped Shiina back to the present time. She looked at Kiriyama, who just finished his burger.

"Let's go. The movie's going to start soon," said Kiriyama.

"Oh. Um. Okay…"

They got out of their seats and left the restaurant. Shiina's hand was in Kiriyama's hand. She liked his hands. They were always so soft to hold onto. At the same time, she felt safe. Maybe it was because of Kiriyama's reputation and abilities. Ah… I guess that maybe what attracted her to him. Kiriyama Kazuo, if anything, was perfect.

Only if he'd talk more.

"You're thinking about something," said Kiriyama.

"What…? No, why would you think that?"

"You're too quiet, Shiina."

"Sorry…"

"What's on your mind?"

This took Shiina by surprise. He hardly ever asks what was on her mind. "Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me, Shiina."

Oh god… Kazuo's so intimidating… "Really. It's nothing important."

"You don't look too happy."

"Do you… really…"

"Love you?"

Shiina nodded slowly.

Kiriyama sighed discreetly but Shiina caught it. "To be honest, I never know how it feels to be 'in love'. Obviously given my reputation, people distance themselves from me. My parents are far too busy to be at home and 'love' me. So I pretty much did everything on my own…" Kiriyama dug his free hand in his pocket, "but I don't know… when you confessed to me that day at the station, it felt weird. Not the ew weird. But sort of happy weird, you know? I don't know how to really explain it. But I feel good when I'm with you. Like walking back home from the station or walking like this."

"So you do… love me?"

Kiriyama shrugged. "I guess."

Shiina smiled in relief. "I'm glad."

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"I got something for you. At home. Can we just skip the movie and head back to my place?"

"I don't mind… I watched the movie already with Toshimasa and the gang last week."

"Okay."

That night, Shiina spent the night at the Kiriyama House.

* * *

Kiriyama left for the school field trip yesterday.

Shiina lied on her stomach on her bed, reading a magazine while listening to the radio. She heard the phone rang and decided to let her mother answer it. A few moments later, her mother knocked on the open door. Shiina looked at her mother.

Her mother wore a terrified expression.

"What's wrong, mom?" Shiina asked.

"A call for you, dear…" she replied.

Slowly, Shiina rolled off her bed and walked to the hallway. She picked up the phone.

"He-Hello?" she greeted.

"Is this Kitamura Shiina?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes… Whom am I speaking to?"

"I'm a representative from the government, under the BR Act Program. I'm sure you heard of it before."

"Y-Yes…" Ugh. That stupid game. "I heard of it before."

"I regret to inform that Male Student from Class 3B of Shiroiwa Junior High School, Kiriyama Kazuo, did not make it off the island alive. We obtained your number from his family who requested for you to be informed of his death as well."

Thump, thump goes Shiina's heart.

"His family had also requested a proper burial for their son. The body will be transported back to Shiroiwa. That is all." The professional, rigid, expressionless voice stopped. The line was cut off.

Shiina dropped the phone. Her legs felt weak and she collapsed on the floor. No… It couldn't be. He can't be dead. We were supposed to go to the mountains together next week… it's a joke. It has to be a joke.

"Shiina…" her mother rushed to her side and held her.

Shiina screamed. Tears rolled out of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. They were out on a date 3 days ago… And now Kiriyama Kazuo is dead.

"… The missing students are Nanahara Shuya and Nakagawa Noriko, third year students of Shiroiwa Junior High School in Kagawa Prefecture…" said a voice coming from the TV room.

Shiina crawled to the TV room (it was near) and stared at the two black-and-white photos of two students. A boy and a girl. They escaped. They escaped the island. Two of them. There weren't supposed to be two survivors… why…?

Why didn't they take Kazuo with them…?


End file.
